


Extras

by willowcrowned



Series: The Peaceable Kingdom [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcrowned/pseuds/willowcrowned
Summary: This is a collection of short scenes I wrote while working on the larger pieces in this series that couldn't fit in to the fic proper. Some will be explicit, some won’t. A rating will be provided at the top of each chapter.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: The Peaceable Kingdom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. What to do When Your Boyfriend is Jealous (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing sex scene from 'Where the Creek Grows Shallow'.

“I want to ride you,” Edward had whispered in Jake’s ear as he pressed up against him in the study. 

Now, Jake groans as he watches Edward undress, neither of them bothering to spare the precious milliseconds it would take to stop and turn the light on. They’ve barely made it to the bedroom, Jake’s jacket and Edward’s cardigan left on the couch where they were tossed. 

Edward’s long, clever fingers leave himself naked in no time, and it’s a sight Jake can’t tear himself away from. Edward is a study in marble and copper, a graceful figure that might as well have been made for driving Jake wild. Jake tries to take off his boots without looking but only fumbles with the laces for a few minutes before getting impatient and kicking them off along with his socks 

Edward grabs a fistful of Jake’s shirt and pulls him to the armchair in the corner before pulling Jacob’s shirt off entirely. He takes a moment to admire the bronzed expanse of Jacob’s chest before he disappears and reappears next to the bedside table, grabbing the lube. Edward is a blur as he climbs on to the bed and spreads his legs out, but that’s when he slows down. 

He rests on his elbows and knees facing away from Jacob. The sweep of his back is so pale as to almost be glowing in the darkness. He dips two fingers in to the jar of lube, coating them fully so that they glisten. Then painfully slowly, he circles his hole before dipping a single finger in. 

Instantly, Edward’s moan echoes throughout the room, followed closely by Jacob’s whisper of “Fuck.” 

Edward can’t hold himself back any longer. He plunges the first finger in, reaching for the spot he knows will make him see stars, but he can’t get it. In consolation he pushes his second finger in as well, wincing at the pleasure-pain of the burn. 

Jake starts up from the chair, meaning to help Edward, but Edward motions for him to sit back down. 

“Watch me,” he begs, beginning to fuck himself on his fingers. 

Jacob makes a choked sound in his throat at the sight. No matter how many times he sees it, he’ll never get tired of the sight that is Edward spread out naked before him. He has to consciously restrain himself from reaching forward. 

Edward takes both fingers out and coats a third in lube. It slips in without too much trouble; he’s already loosened up. Jake watches as he thrusts his fingers in to himself, lube dripping obscenely from his fingers and rolling all the way down to his cock, which twitches with every twist of Edward’s hand. 

Jacob unconsciously reaches down, palming himself through his jeans before unzipping them entirely. There’s a wet spot in his boxer briefs that’s been growing since Edward had whispered in his ear. 

He slips off the remaining layers and once again reaches over to help Edward. This time, Edward is too absorbed in fucking himself on his fingers to bat Jake away. 

Jacob skims his fingers across the insides of Edward’s thighs, cool skin warming up under his touch. 

“No,” Edward says breathily. “‘M supposed to be taking care of you.” 

“What if this is what I want?” 

Edward moans in response, cock twitching at the sound of Jacob’s voice. He shoves a fourth finger in greedily, wincing at the stretch, and holds it until the feeling fades. 

Jacob is on his back before he knows it, Edward having flipped him over. 

“Are you sure you’re good?” Jake breathes out. 

“Mm,” Edward responds, “Just want to feel you in me.” 

He positions himself above Jake’s cock and guides it to his hole where he sinks down on to it in one smooth motion. Edward makes a keening sound that mingles with Jake’s groan of satisfaction. 

Jake raises one hand to caress Edward’s hipbone. “You’re beautiful,” he breathes, and then Edward begins to move. 

It starts as a gentle rocking motion— just enough to get Edward accustomed to Jacob’s length inside him— but it’s not long before they begin fucking in earnest. Jacob uses the hand on Edward’s hip to guide him up and down as he bounces on Jacob’s cock. 

Edward is an obscene and ethereal picture, one Jake refuses to lose sight of, no matter how overwhelming the pleasure becomes. Jake can’t look away from where they’re connected, the sight of Edward taking his cock so easily, so well, nearly hypnotizing. Edward welcomes him like his body was made for it— made for Jacob to fill and fuck. 

Edward moans, high pitched and needy, and Jacob realizes he must have said it aloud. Edward pulls himself off Jake, unable to repress the whine caused by the sudden emptiness. He pushes Jake up against the headboard in a sitting position and climbs back on quickly, sighing at the smooth slide of Jake’s cock into him. He kisses Jake, then, the new position allowing him to reach Jake’s lips. 

“Mine,” Edward growls as he pulls away. 

“Yours,” Jake says, the perfect wetness and warmth of Edward finally overtaking him. He tosses his head back, eyes snapping shut automatically. “I’m going to—” he manages before he’s coming inside of Edward. 

Edward reaches down between them to twist a hand around his own cock, and then he’s gone as well. 

Neither of them moves for a while, both coming down from their orgasms. Jake is panting, holding tight to Edward’s body, all of which, for once, is warm from the close contact with Jacob. Edward nuzzles at his neck, breathing in deeply. 

Jake lets out a sigh of satisfaction. “Holy shit.” 

Edward laughs breathily. “We should shower.” 

“Give me a moment,” Jake replies, eyes still closed. “I think my bones have been turned in to rubber.” 

“I’ll carry you.” Edward smiles and gets off him, a mixture of lube and come spilling down the insides of his thighs. 

Jake feels a rush of cool air as Edward leaves to turn the shower on. A second later, a pair of quickly-cooling arms scoop him up bridal style. 

“Love you,” Jacob mumbles in to Edward’s necks. 

“I love you too, darling,” Edward says. “I love you too.”


	2. Small Miracles (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds Jessica in a bookshop in Seattle six years after their last meeting. Things go better than expected.

Bella likes Seattle. She grew up in a city; there’s something about the smell of urine that’s always going to be oddly comforting to her, no matter if it’s mixed with desert dust or the mold of the pacific northwest. It’s almost a pity that Edward chose an apartment in an expensive part of town. Now that it’s nearly impossible for any man to rape and murder her, she enjoys her interactions with the few homeless people that the inhabitants of their neighborhood haven’t reported to the police. 

As usual, the majority of people out at two in the afternoon on a Wednesday are middle-aged women who wish they lived in LA and their excitable dogs. (Before the three of them had left Charlie had claimed that Seattle was made of hipsters, hippies, and serial killers. Bella had shrugged and said she was only afraid of one of those. It was true. If one more man hits on her by advertising his podcast, she’s going to become one of the serial killers Charlie had warned her about.) As she crosses the street she coos at a tiny ball of golden-brown fluff. Its owner looks her up and down with a mix of jealousy and disgust. Bella smiles back at the woman, turning on her best dazzling look. It works, the woman is dumbstruck enough for Bella to pet her dog and even lets her scratch him behind the ears. 

A bell tinkles as Bella pushes open the door to the bookshop. The place is bigger than it looks on the outside, sandwiched between two clothes outlets. The space is narrow, but bookshelves stretch back a good way and she can see the beginnings of a stairwell in the back. She starts wandering through the store, searching for a nice copy of Plato’s Dialogues (Edward left his behind in Forks when they moved and he’s been making his way through Marcus Aurelius lately. Bella knows it’s a matter of time before he wants to read Republic). Their classics aren’t in the front and she’s made her way through half the shelves before she spots another person. 

There’s the clunk of heavy pumps on the stairwell as a warning before a peppy and oddly familiar voice pipes up. “Hi! Can I help you with anything?” 

Bella whips around. “Jess?” 

Jessica’s jaw drops. “Bella?” 

She’s clearly grown up since the last time Bella saw her. Her hair, once pulled back by a headband, is now pulled back in a no-nonsense ponytail. The pumps she’s wearing look professional enough for an office, but casual enough to maintain a chic look. Even more surprising, she’s wearing a white blouse and black blazer with a pencil skirt. Bella feels vaguely embarrassed at her converse, ripped jeans, and flannel. 

“Oh. My. Gosh. What are the odds?” 

Bella shrugs. Infinitesimal, probably, if she were anyone else. Unfortunately, she’s the kind of person who could play the lottery her entire life (and she means her entire life, extra years and all) and win nothing but the disappointment of her father. So of course she runs in to one of the few people in Seattle that might start asking awkward questions regarding her, y’know, eternal youth. “So, uh, you work at a bookstore now?” 

“What?” Jess blinks in confusion. It takes a moment, but she looks around and laughs. “Oh god no. I wouldn’t have the patience. No, my girlfriend works here. I’m filling in while she catalogues the new orders.” 

“Oh?” Bella’s eyebrows shoot up and Jess freezes, realizing what she just said. 

Jessica’s cheeks turn pink. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t share that with anyone back home.” 

Bella clears her throat awkwardly. “Yeah, of course.” 

“Oh.” Jessica relaxes. “Okay, thanks.” 

The silence stretches out and neither of them move. 

“So how long have you been together?” Bella finally asks. 

Jessica seizes on the topic with the fervor and gratitude of someone who has just been rescued from a den of lions. Bella’s lips twitch. Jessica still hates an awkward silence. Well, so does Bella, but Bella just hates the awkwardness. Jessica hates the silence too. 

“Almost half a year. Well, five and a half months, if you count from the first date. Of course, that depends upon your definition of a date, because I definitely don’t think that climate rallies count, but she totally does.” 

Bella tries to parse through the flood of information that’s just been thrown at her. It’s... a lot. 

“Climate rallies?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I do them for my work a lot. Well, I say ‘do’, but really I help facilitate permits and agreements with street vendors for climate rallies. And fundraising, but that’s not for the rallies, that’s for the organization.” 

Bella feels as if she’s been catapulted back to high school, where Jess would start talking and wouldn’t stop until Bella was thoroughly confused. She looks up at Jessica and chews on her lip thoughtfully. “Do you want to get some coffee and catch up?” 

Jessica grins. “I’d love to. Just let me let my girlfriend know.” She starts making her way down the stairs. After a moment, Jessica’s head pops back up. 

“Actually, do you want to meet her? You’d probably like her. She’s in to that nerdy stuff you like.” Jessica’s lips are pursed and her voice has taken on a bitchy tone. 

Bella shifts uncomfortably. It’s like high school all over again. 

After a moment, Jess’s bitchy face collapses into a smile. “Sorry! I couldn’t resist teasing. I mean, she is really in to Jane Austen, but I think it’s actually really cool.” 

“Oh.” Bella lets out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, totally.” 

At first glance, Jessica’s girlfriend appears to be a pile of copies of Bridge to Terabithia and Call of the Wild. Jessica coughs loudly, and a human girlfriend appears from behind the pile. 

“Hey!” Jessica’s girlfriend, in Bella’s humble opinion, is absolutely breathtaking. And Bella lives with a vampire who is at least a little in to asphyxiation, no matter how much he denies it, so she knows about knows something about breath taking. Her eyes are dark, almost black, and are rimmed in yellow. There’s an adorable freckle next to her mouth that looks like a star and the light green scarf that’s holding back her afro has brought out a rosiness in her cheeks that shouldn’t be possible under fluorescent lighting. Bella’s mouth has gone dry. 

“Bella, this is Andrea, my girlfriend,” Jessica says when Bella fails to speak. “Andrea, this is Bella, an old friend from high school.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Bella,” Andrea says, holding out her hand with a smile. 

Bella smiles back in a way that she hopes looks natural (and not as if she’s been overwhelmed with gayness) and shakes Andrea’s hand. “Likewise.” 

“Me and Bella here were thinking of heading out to grab some coffee. Are you alright manning the counter?” 

“Oh totally,” Andrea says, looking at the pile of books in disgust. “I need a break from this.” 

Jess smiles and leans over the books to give Andrea a peck. “Great! Do you want anything?” 

There’s a twinkle in Andrea’s eyes when she speaks. “Other than you?” Her tone is low and her voice is deep and Bella nearly melts at the sound. 

“Andreaaaaa.” Jessica blushes. “Not in front of Bella.” 

“No,” Bella says, temporarily regaining control of her voice, if only so she can cause mischief. “By all means, go ahead.” 

Andrea chuckles. “White chocolate latte, and—” 

“Bring you back the cookie with the sugar crystals?” Jess finishes. “Of course.” 

“You’re a gem,” Andrea says, looking at Jess with such bare adoration that Bella feels like an intruder watching it. “Go ahead and leave. I’ll get up there in a minute.” 

Jess smiles once more at her and leads the way back out of the basement. Bella follows, giving an awkward wave to Andrea on the way out. 

“Wow,” Bella says once. “She’s gorgeous.” 

Once upon a time, Jessica might have worried that Bella was going to steal her girlfriend and retorted with a remark calculated to make Bella feel as insecure as she. Now, she just laughs. 

“Right? She’s awesome.” 

The café Jess chooses is only a few blocks away. It’s surprisingly tasteful— expensive, of course, but tasteful. There’s no exposed brick that the owners clearly paid a fortune for to have put in, no top 40 hits blaring on repeat, and the sandwiches actually look edible. It’s full of light, too; two of the four walls are made of glass and exposed to the street and plants cover the walls. 

“Wow,” Bella says, trying not to betray her shock. “This place is nice.” 

“Everything is fair-trade too,” Jess adds. “And they’ve got vegan options, if you’re into that.” 

Jess pauses, clearly waiting for Bella’s reply. 

“What?” Bella finally says. “Me? No.” 

Jess shrugs and goes to order. She chats with the barista while he makes her coffee. The two are clearly familiar, as Jessica turns to Bella halfway through and commands her to order as well. 

“Travis, Bella. Bella, Travis.” 

Travis flashes a lopsided grin at her and Bella flashes one back. “Black coffee,” she says. 

Travis frowns. “What kind?” He gestures up at the board. 

Bella pauses, intimidated by the ridiculous amount of choices. 

“Give her an espresso,” Jessica cuts in. “The new French Roast. The one with the notes of orange.” 

Bella turns to the woman beside her, expecting to see an alien in Jessica’s place. Sure, people can change. But not that much. 

Jess notices Bella staring and laughs. “What? I was always good at critiquing frappuccinos. I just ended up branching out.” 

Bella blinks. “I just— you're very different.” 

Jessica shrugs and quietly says, “I guess I grew up.” The silence stretches for as long as Jess can stand before she breaks it. “Speaking of which, what moisturizer are you using? You look like you haven’t changed in ten years.” 

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. Just generic stuff? Anyways,” she changes the subject, “What are you doing now? Where do you work?” 

Eric slides the two mugs across the counter and Jess takes out her wallet to pay. “Didn’t I say? I do fundraising and business coordination for the Seattle branch of this super big climate organization. It’s kind of awesome. What about you?” 

Bella finds herself whisked off to a table, Jess having finished paying while delivering her monologue. 

“I’m a professional student.” Bella laughs sheepishly. “I’m doing my PhD on the evolution of the female writer throughout the first half of the nineteenth century. I’m using Austen to the Brontës as a framework and then looking at how we typify them and how that actually prevents a greater understanding of late Romantic and early Victorian literature.” 

“Wow,” Jessica says. “That’s a lot of words.” 

Bella snorts, glad Jessica is on the receiving end for once. “Well it is a literature PhD.” 

Jessica grins. “So... are you with anyone?” 

Bella tugs on a strand of her hair. “Well, uh, actually. Yeah. Edward, sort of.” 

“Well color me impressed,” Jess says. “I was convinced that it was going to fall apart within a year.” 

“I know,” Bella says wryly. “You were never subtle about that.” 

“I was never subtle about anything,” Jess laughs. “And I’m still not. So spill. How are things going? Are you married?” 

Bella holds up her bare left hand. “Nah. Never liked the idea of marriage. Y’know, ‘cause of my parents.” 

Jessica sucks in air through her teeth. “Oof, yeah.” 

Bella shrugs. “I talked him around eventually. With a little help.” 

“You might be one of the only people who’s ever had to talk a man out of marriage.” Jessica shakes her head pityingly. “Though, to be fair, I don’t know a single person other than you who wouldn’t marry him.” 

“Birds of a feather,” Bella supplies. 

“Odd ducks,” Jess counters. 

Bella snorts. “Well you’re not wrong.” 

The door opens, letting in a rush of fresh air and a remarkably hot werewolf carrying three deeply ugly reusable bags full of groceries. 

“Jake!” Bella waves him over. 

“What’s up.” Jake walks over and pulls up a chair. “Hey. Jessica, right?” 

Jess looks him up and down. “I’m surprised you remember me.” 

Jake shrugs. “No offence, but you made a lot of... memorable comments.” 

Jessica snorts. “That’s one way to put it.” She eyes Jake, considering. “So, what's the deal with you?” 

“I live with Bella,” Jake says. 

“Really?” Jessica eyes him suspiciously. “I thought Edward would live with Bella. Don’t tell me he’s still convinced people shouldn’t live together before they’re married.” 

“Nah,” Bella says. “We talked him around eventually.” 

“We?” Jessica’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Uh, yeah.” Jake avoids looking her in the eyes for fear of giving away how awkward he’s feeling. It isn’t working, Bella notes. Not that it would with anyone, but it’s rather cute of him to try. 

“Yep,” Bella pops the p. “You’re not the only one with a relationship people would talk about back home.” 

“Oh?” Jessica leans forward. “Let’s hear it then.” 

Bella grins. “What is there to say? I love Jacob and Edward, they love me, and they love each other.” 

“Easy as that, huh,” Jessica looks mildly impressed. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Bella.” 

“I’m full of surprises.” Bella grins again. 

“Hm,” Jessica says. “No disagreement here.” She checks her phone and sucks in air through her teeth when she sees the time. “I’ve got to go. Let’s meet up later.” 

“Sure,” Bella says. “Here’s my number.” She scribbles down her cell number on a napkin and hands it to Jess who folds it neatly and puts it in her bag. 

“Bye,” Jess gives them a cheery half-wave as she leaves. 

“Bella,” Jacob says after a moment. “Why are all the people you know really weird?” 

Bella shrugs. “Occupational hazard of being me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes theyre all gay. no i wont change it.


End file.
